


My Self Indulgent Fic

by AmberWashSister



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, childhood AU, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberWashSister/pseuds/AmberWashSister
Summary: My personal OC, Nova, takes in smol Carolina and smol Wash. It’s self indulgent, and total Mary Sue. But it makes me happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick trigger warning: The Director mentions to his kids ways Nova could hurt them, but she never does any of them. But they are mentioned.

The Director was taking his kids to stay with their legal guardian as he did his AI research. Carolina (age 9) was angry and David (7) was trying not to cry.  
"I did screen Nova, she seems good but, someone abusive could be a good actor." The Director said to his kids. "So be careful. She can make you eat gross things, baths boiling hot, hit you. David, she may make you sleep in your bed, while it is wet. Even, keep us apart so I cannot save you."  
Wash began whimpering in his car seat and Carolina held onto his hand for comfort.  
"I have my emergency phone." Carolina said, trying to calm herself and David down.  
"Yes. Make sure she doesn't know you have it."  
Carolina nodded and put it back into her backpack.  
Leonard pulled to the curb of where Nova's house was. After getting the kids out he walked them to the front door.  
Leonard said his goodbyes and left shortly before Nova answered the door.  
"Hello, Carolina and David." She said kneeling in front of them.

Nova went to give them each a hug, but Carolina pushed her away and Wash looked like he was going to cry.  
"Well, I am happy to have you two, here. Your dad told me how to set up your rooms the way they were." Nova said, trying to lighten the mood. Wash and Carolina just slowly walked into her house.  
"Would you two like me to make lunch?" Nova asked.  
Carolina shook her head, thinking of what her dad told them.  
"Okay. There is a play set outside if you want to go play on it." Nova said, pointing to a pirate ship. Carolina shook her head and went up to her room. Nova gave a light sigh.  
Wash sat down on a chair and began to draw.  
"What are you drawing?"  
"A cat. I love cats." He said pointing to his backpack with cats on it.  
Nova smiled at him. "I saw all the cats for your room."  
Carolina kept watch from the stairs to make sure she wouldn't hurt Wash.

Nova made some snacks for the kids later on. "Carolina! You want a snack?" She called.  
Carolina was sitting by the stairs, and hidden from view. "No!" She called back and ran into her room.  
Nova sighed and put the plate next to Wash.  
Wash looked at it.  
"Is it good? Will it taste okay?"  
"It's cheese and crackers, I think so."  
Wash took a bite and went to call Carolina it was okay, but remembered what their dad told them about making sure Nova didn't know they were warned.  
"Lina! It is good!" He called to her.  
Carolina came down and took some of the snack.  
Nova smiled. "I have other snacks in the kitchen, you can help yourselves when you're hungry."

Nothing else happened the rest of the day. Carolina mainly stayed in her room and Wash was warming up. Nova ordered a pizza for dinner. Wash ate with her, while Carolina ate in her room. Soon it was close to their bedtime.  
"Carolina, would you like a bedtime story, or anything?" Nova asked her  
"I don't need or want that." Carolina said and ran to her room.  
Nova sighed and looked at Wash.  
"David, would you like one?"  
"Can it be about cats?"  
"Of course." Nova said and walked him to his room. Wash got in his yellow bed, and grabbed his cat stuffy.  
Nova sat next to him and began reading a book to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Wash woke up dry. Wash went to Carolina's room. Carolina was already up.  
"Did Nova do anything?" Carolina asked her little brother  
"She read me a story about cats until I fell asleep."  
"Happy story or sad?"  
"Happy." Wash said smiling. "You?"  
Carolina paused, Nova checked on her later in the evening, and Carolina pretended to sleep.  
"Nothing."  
Nova walked by the door, and came in. "Hey, kiddos. Up already?"  
Wash nodded, happily about to tell her about how he didn't wet the bed, but remembered his dad's warning.  
"We slept well." Carolina said, saving him.  
"Good. Once you two get dressed we can go do something today." Nova said, leaving the room.  
"Where are we going?" Wash asked  
Carolina shrugged. "I will make sure you're safe."

Wash and Carolina carefully walked down the stairs once they had gotten dress. Wash was wearing a purple cat shirt and Carolina was wearing a fox hoodie.  
"Morning." Nova said, she was cooking eggs for breakfast. Once the kids sat down she gave them each a plate.  
"I don't like eggs." Carolina said.  
"Oh, a little later, I can make you something else." Nova said.  
Carolina pouted and ran up to her room.  
"How is it David?" Nova asked him  
Wash gave her a thumbs up.  
"When you're done will you take something up to Carolina?"  
Wash nodded.  
Carolina was in her room, sending her dad a message about Nova and the eggs. She was panicking, what if this is her "nice character" breaking.

The rest of the day didn't go by so well. Carolina and Nova got into an argument. After Carolina told her dad about the eggs, he said he would have her defense. Carolina began to sass Nova and complain about being stuck in her house. Nova scolded Carolina in response. Carolina threw some food on the floor and went to her bedroom.  
Nova frowned and began to clean the eggs off the floor.  
"I am sorry, miss Nova. She is-" Wash said  
"It is okay, Davey." Nova said and ruffled his hair. "And miss is too formal."  
Wash nodded. "You won't hurt Lina right?"  
"Of course not, I know this is hard for you two."

Carolina stayed in her room for awhile. She refused to come out, only opening the door for Wash, who would bring her food.  
Nova didn't want to push Carolina, but had Wash take her food he knew she liked.  
After Wash took her dinner, Nova sat down on the couch with Wash.  
"Thanks for doing that."  
Wash nodded and sat next to her.  
Nova put on a cartoon for him.  
"Thanks, Nova, and thanks for not being mean to Lina."  
Nova kissed his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash wets the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same TW as before

Wash had began to fall asleep on Nova. Today had also stressed him out.  
"Let's get you ready for bed." Nova said, picking him up.  
Wash nuzzled into her.  
Nova carried him to his bed, and helped him into a pair of pajamas.  
"Night, Davy." She said, kissing his forehead and tucking him in.  
Nova walked by Carolina's door. "Night, Carolina, if you need anything you can come get me." Nova said, as she went to her room.  
Wash ended up having a nightmare, when he woke up, he realized he had wet the bed. He began crying and went to get Carolina. Carolina was still awake, and let him into her room.  
"Lina! I wet the bed!" He said, sniffling loudly. "I should get Nova."  
"No. Remember what dad said?"  
"But I am all wet." He said and began to cry loudly.  
Nova could hear them from her room. "Carolina, David. What is wrong?" She called out  
Wash began the walk to her room.  
"David." Carolina said, following quietly to make sure he would be okay, with her phone in hand.  
Wash walked up to Nova's bed.  
"What is wrong bud?" Nova asked  
"I wet the bed!" He wailed.  
"Oh, David." Nova said, getting out of bed, and taking his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
Wash was hesitant as he remembered she could force him into boiling hot water. He began to cry more. Carolina texted their dad.  
"It is okay, David." Nova said, rubbing his hand, as she led him to her bathroom.  
Carolina watched from a far.  
Nova began a bath for Wash, and put some bubble bath in.  
"I will turn around, while you get in." Nova said.  
Wash cried a bit more, scared she would force him to stay in it, even if it hurt.  
Nova kneeled in front of him. "It is okay, David. You're not in trouble. Get in and I will help clean you up."  
Wash nodded and got in, while Nova was turned.  
The water felt nice. Wash smiled, starting to calm down.  
Nova smiled, and handed him a soapy washcloth.  
"You clean down there and I will get your legs and back." Nova said, as she had Wash stand up for her.  
Wash did as told, and Nova helped him get clean.  
"You did such a good job." She cooed at him. "I will get a towel for you, and you can soak."  
Wash nodded. "Thanks, Nova. I am sorry I was scared."  
"It is okay, bud. I won't hurt you or Carolina." Nova said and kissed his forehead.  
"Dad said you may be pretending to be nice, and would hurt us." Wash said, and began to cry.  
"Oh, Davy." Nova said, calm for the kids but angry at Leonard. "Someone may have done that, but I never will."  
Wash gave her a smile.  
Carolina checked her phone, their dad told her to stop texting him.

Nova dried off Wash, and brought some night time pull ups.  
"You may have to wear one." Nova said, as Wash stared it down.  
"Just for the night. You're not gonna make me wear them all day right?" He asked.  
Jesus, what was their dad tell them?! Nova thought. "No. No. Of course, not. Just for bedtime."  
Wash smiled at that, and put one on, and new pajamas.  
"Awesome, now David, Since your bed is being washed, you can sleep on the couch, or my bed."  
"You." He said happily. "Let me grab my kitty!"  
Nova smiled and got into her bed. Carolina appeared next to the bed.  
"I am sorry!" She said, crying. "I was scared for David and me."  
"Your brother told me. I forgive you." She said, and pulled Carolina into bed, and cuddled her. "You guys are safe here."  
Carolina nodded, as Wash got into the bed with them.


End file.
